


(baby you're a) firework

by Frostdraga



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/F, Happy New Year!, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbians, No Plot/Plotless, We're All Gonna Die, and president cheeto, fingers crossed this year won't be as shitty, for now, lmao what a joke, thanks lil rocket man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostdraga/pseuds/Frostdraga
Summary: 2017 really sucked ass - what with all the terrorism and wars and natural disasters and allthankfully, almost none of that happens in this bubble where everyone is happy, no one dies, and everyone has a daemonyay





	(baby you're a) firework

**Author's Note:**

> Man, 2017 sucked. But I mean, it wasn't too bad - we didn't have a nuclear war for one, so that's gr8
> 
> Daemons - for those of you new to the concept - are essentially physical manifestations of a person's soul in animal form.  
> In this story, daemons are only able to talk to their person and their person's family. To others, they either communicate through gestures or animal noises. 
> 
> ok yeah enjoy

_“Happy New Year, Akira.”_ The balding middle-aged man smiled at her through the screen, wrinkles and crow’s feet visible on her face. _“I hope you know that your mother and I are very proud of you and your achievements last year.”_ His daemon - a sharp-beaked crow with an even sharper tongue - was perched on the back of his chair, peering silently at the camera.

“Thanks, dad,” Akira reclined in her computer chair, finger tangling through Kir’s long fur, relaxing even further when her daemon purred loudly. “I hope you’ve been making sure dad gets enough sleep, Enix.”

“Of course.” Enix sounded irritated, although Akira was 90% sure that ‘annoyed’ was his default emotion. The crow’s beady, black eyes stared unnervingly at her through the screen, and all of a sudden, Akira felt like she was ten again, trying her hardest not to break composure as her father scolded her for getting into a fight with a boy in her class.

_‘Whatever._ ’ Akira’s eyes narrowed challengingly at the bird, raising her chin slightly in defiance. Enix blinked once, before turning away to smooth down his ruffled feathers.

_“And how is Sayori?”_ Her father was saying, obviously missing the little showdown between his daemon and his youngest daughter.

“Sayori is well,” Akira replied coolly, knowing that her father was just going through his motions, trying to act all caring and fatherly. Kir pressed closer to her, and rested her head on her thigh, emanating silent reassurances.

_“Good, good.”_ Her father took a sip from his glass of obviously-expensive whiskey. _“Do you have a boyfriend yet?”_

Akira gritted her teeth but smiled through her discomfort and annoyance. “I told you that I was a lesbian a few months ago.” Kir rumbled wordlessly in agreement.

_“Ah. Right. About that.”_

Akira braced herself, the hand in Kir’s fur clenching into a fist.

_“Are you sure you can’t reconsider? My business partner’s son just graduated from med school; I’m sure I could arrange a meeting between you two.”_

“No, dad,” Akira exhaled silently. “I can’t ‘ _reconsider’_ my sexuality.”

_“You haven’t even tried.”_ He sounded disapproving. _“You know I just want the best for you, Akira. People like you -”_

“Like _me_?” Akira interrupted. “I’m sorry, could you clarify that?”

_“You’re being difficult again.”_ He rolled his eyes. _“You know what I mean.”_

“No, I’m afraid I don’t.” She heard movement coming from the living room of her apartment towards her. Kir perked up a little, raising her head from Akira’s thigh.

_“Really, now. This isn’t the time to play games - people like_ you don’t _get to enjoy very nice lives during adulthood. Not in this country anyway.”_

Akira scowled, ready to snap back another reply when the older man sighed loudly and raised his hand in a ‘stop’ gesture.

_“I don’t have time for this, my dear. As per usual, you have your mother and I’s financial backing, but don’t expect us to be proud of you for being.. Like_ this _.”_ He waved nonchalantly at her through the screen. _“Expect a call next June.”_

And with that, he ended the video call.

Akira exhaled roughly, rubbing at her eyes as she held back tears. “Why is he always like that, Kir?” She whispered sadly to the lynx, shakily releasing the tight grip she had on Kir’s silvery-gray fur.

“Tough parents, huh?” Monika’s blue jay fluttered over to land on her keyboard. The little bird chirped softly up at the distraught teenager.

Akira managed to turn her choked sob into a shaky laugh. “Understatement of the year,” she mumbled, turning away from the other girl in embarrassment. “Sorry you had to uh-” Akira cleared her throat. “Listen to all that.”

Monika stepped closer to her, gently resting her hand on Akira’s shoulder. “And _I’m_ sorry you have such crappy parents.” Ao chirped in agreement, bobbing her head up and down furiously.

“I-” She took Monika’s hand in hers. “I understand if you would prefer not to deal with a family like mine,” Akira said, voice only trembling once. She idly felt quite proud of herself for that achievement.

Monika huffed and took Akira’s momentary absentmindedness to spin the chair around so they were face to face. “Clearly, you haven’t met me.” Green eyes met brown. They maintained eye contact for several long moments, broken only when Akira blushed and looked away shyly. Monika’s determined gaze softened.

“Come on,” Monika tugged Akira to her feet before dragging her back into the living room, where the rest of their friends was sprawled around.

Sayori and Natsuki were sat on the carpeted floor, cheering on their daemons - a golden retriever and a corgi, respectively - as their counterparts had a mini tug-of-war with a knotted length of rope. Curled up in an armchair with a steaming cup of tea next to her, Yuri thumbed through her worn copy of _Portrait of Markov_ while her giant panda happily gnawed away at some bamboo next to her.

“Akira!” Sayori grinned happily at her childhood friend. “You were away for a while, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Akira smiled back weakly, making a gesture for ‘later’. The two had been friends for long enough that Sayori immediately understood, and turned her attention back to the two daemons, only to be bowled over by an excited golden retriever.

“Kohaku!” Sayori mock complained, giggling when the dog began to lather her face with sloppy kisses of affection.

“Come here, Mio!” Natsuki huffed, scooping up her whimpering corgi. “It’s okay, baby, you’ll beat him one day!”

Monika laid down on the unoccupied loveseat, reclining her back on the cushioned armrest, before tugging Akira’s slightly-smaller form onto her.

“Monika!” Akira blushed furiously even as she wriggled into a more comfortable position. Ao fluttered to a stop on the nearby windowsill, followed closely by Kir, who used her long, lanky legs to help her peer out of the window.

Natsuki playfully gagged. “Gross!” She called out, jokingly ribbing Sayori. “Go get a room, you guys!”

Sayori nodded along, her grin suddenly turning into mock horror. “Oh god - you guys _were_ gone for a long time..” She looked a little sick at the thought of her childhood best friend and her other best friend being… touchy.

Akira rolled her eyes but hid her face in the junction between Monika’s neck and shoulder.

“Don’t be silly, Sayori,” Monika smiled, carding her hand through Akira’s dark brown hair. “Akira and I would never do that.” She paused for effect. “Not while you guys are here, anyway.”

“Ew, gross!” Natsuki huffed and averted her eyes dramatically to the ceiling. “I can’t even _be_ in the same room as you two without feeling nauseous from all the cute-fumes you’re constantly putting out.” She raised a hand to her mouth, mock gagging.

“Tough shit,” Akira mumbled into Monika’s neck, just loud enough for the other four to hear.

Across the room, Kohaku had attempted to sneak up behind Kir, only to be tackled from the side by Mio. Kohaku went down with a dramatic howl, managing to startle Kir enough for the lynx to scramble up fully onto the windowsill, thus dislodging a disgruntled Ao. The bird chirped unhappily, landing between Kir’s tufted ears as the two watched the two canines play-fight with amusement in their eyes. Satomi, Yuri’s giant panda, lumbered over to watch the two from a safe distance.

“Holy crap,” Akira groaned, cuddling closer to Monika. “You guys better hope that my neighbours went on holiday, or I’m forwarding all complaints to you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Natsuki waved a hand dismissively, her attention drawn to her daemon who was trying her hardest to pin down the much bigger golden retriever.

“Happy New Year, my love,” Monika murmured into Akira’s hair, just as the squabbling turned into _ooh_ s and _ahh_ s as fireworks lit up the night sky outside.

“Here’s to hoping that 2018 won’t be as shitty as - mmm..” Akira trailed off as Monika coaxed her into a kiss that turned into another kiss, and then another. Hands began to wander-

 

“Hey!” Natsuki’s voice forced them to part. “Not in front of the young, impressionable child!”

Akira couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of her chest. “You’re right.” She turned to Yuri, who had torn her attention away from her book to stare at the fireworks display outside. “Hey, Yuri!”

The purple-haired girl blinked and turned her attention to the couple entwined on the couch. “Yes, Akira?”

“Stop being a young, impressionable child!”

Yuri blinked once more, clearly recognizing their long-running inside joke for what it was, before nodding sagely. “I will try my best.”

Akira nodded back.

Yuri nodded again.

 

 

“This is your fault,” Monika sighed as her girlfriend entered a nod-off with Yuri. Again.

  
“Go Akira!” Sayori cheered from the sidelines, as the fireworks display outside slowly ceased, leaving only lingering smoke and the smell of _burning_ in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, guys! 
> 
> Here's to hoping a nuclear war doesn't happen this year either! 
> 
> //toasts with mug of tea
> 
> ((question: does anyone read ao3 on a computer still or like nah))


End file.
